The Night They Died
by chhilt
Summary: A story about the night James and Lily Potter died... told from both points of view... please read and review xx


**James's Point of View**

It was Halloween night. Every now and again, the doorbell would ring and Lily would answer it, exclaim over the Muggle children's costumes and hand out sweets. I was sitting in the living room with Harry. Lily had dressed him in blue pyjamas with feet in them and he looked absolutely adorable. His black hair, untidy like mine, fell onto his forehead and his green eyes sparkled with mischief and fun as he tried to grab the coloured smoke I had conjured from the tip of my wand to amuse him. It was certainly working. Harry had a determined expression on his face as he tried and failed to catch the smoke in his tiny hands. I smiled fondly at him and my mind began to wander.

I grinned as I thought of the present Sirius had sent Harry for his first birthday, three months ago. He had sent him a toy broomstick and of course, Harry had loved it and had proved to be a natural. Lily had been horrified at first. She was afraid that Harry would fall of the broom and hurt himself but after a few minutes of watching him enjoy himself, she had relaxed and even laughed as our cat, Fluff, gave a wild yowl and jumped out of the window, clearly terrified by the sight of Harry and the broom. He had also knocked into a table and smashed an awful vase Petunia had sent Lily for Christmas but I think she and I were both secretly glad about that.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Lily came into the living room. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing faded blue jeans and an emerald green sweater that was exactly the same colour as her eyes. Her silky red hair was tumbling over her shoulders and she reached up and tucked a strand of it behind her ear. She smiled brightly at me and said, "James, I'm afraid it's past Harry's bedtime. I must put him to bed or he'll worry us dreadfully in the morning!"

I laughed and tried to pick Harry up, but he resisted and went on trying to catch the coloured smoke. Lily and I both laughed and with a flick of my wand I made the smoke disappear. Harry looked around with a confused expression on his face and then suddenly yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Lily smiled and took him from me and went out of the living room, whispering lovingly to Harry.

I sighed, flung my wand onto the sofa and stretched tiredly. I relaxed for a moment or two then stiffened. I had heard a noise that didn't sound at all like it was caused by an animal. The Fidelius Charm was supposed to prevent any wizards from knowing where our house was unless..... we had been betrayed by our Secret-Keeper. I rushed into the hallway, forgetting to pick up my wand and came face to face with the intruder. Voldemort was standing in the hallway, a cruel smile on his snake-like face. I started to yell. "Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run, Lily! I'll hold him off! Take Harry and GO!" I shouted desperately.

Voldemort let out a cold, cruel laugh before raising his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he said, with obvious enjoyment and there was a flash of green light and then darkness and I knew no more.

**Lily's Point of View**

The doorbell rang for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. I hurried to answer it, with a box of chocolates in my hand. "Trick or treat!" the four Muggle children chorused.

"Goodness, what lovely costumes!" I exclaimed. "Let's see, we have a lovely princess, a graceful ballerina, a mighty superhero and a fearsome pirate!"

The children smiled happily and I gave each child a bar of chocolate. They accepted it with thanks and then hurried off to the next house. I shut the door with a smile and walked into the kitchen to tidy it up a bit. After I had done it, I suddenly realised that it was twenty minutes past Harry's bedtime. I went into the living room and saw Harry sitting on the coffee table, happily snatching at some coloured smoke and James, sitting on the sofa with a dreamy, faraway look gracing his handsome features. He looked up as I came in and I smiled at him and said," James, I'm afraid it's past Harry's bedtime. I must put him to bed or he'll worry us dreadfully in the morning!"

James laughed and tried to pick Harry up but it looked like he had no intention to accept that he could not catch the coloured smoke James had conjured. It was only after that the smoke had been vanished by a flick of James's wand, that Harry yawned widely and rubbed his hand over his eyes. I took him from James and walked out of the living room, whispering sweet nothings to Harry, who beamed at me happily. He did so love being talked to.

I carried him up to the his nursery and was just about to put him in his cot when I heard James shouting downstairs. My heart caught in my throat and I sprinted to the landing and peered down into the hallway. I gasped, clutching Harry protectively as I saw Voldemort standing in front of James. I screamed as Voldemort pointed his wand at James and in a flash of green light, James thudded to the floor and didn't move. I raced back to Harry's nursery and frantically tried to barricade myself in by pushing a chair and some old boxes against the door, even though I knew in my heart that it was no use. I screamed again as the door flew open, and Voldemort stood in front of me, a truly evil smile on his face. At the sight of him, I put Harry into the cot behind me and threw my arms wide, shielding him from danger.

"Stand aside," Voldemort said, lazily.

"No! Not Harry!" I shrieked, fear rippling my insides. "You can have me, take me! Just not Harry!"

"Stand aside!" snarled Voldemort, raising his wand. "Stand aside now!"

I tried a different tactic. "Please, I'll do anything! Just not Harry, not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl! Stand aside, or I'll kill you!" Voldemort growled.

"No!" I gasped. "Not Harry!"

Voldemort raised his wand and muttered a curse and the last thing I knew was a flash of green light before everything dissolved into darkness forever.


End file.
